Himmelsrand
thumb|right|350px Himmelsrand (engl. Skyrim) ist der Schauplatz des gleichnamigen Spiels und kann auch in sowie , und aufgesucht werden. Es ist die Heimat der Nord. Himmelsrand war eine der neun Provinzen des Kaiserreiches, bevor der Große Krieg ausbrach. Im Jahre 4Ä 201 tobt in Himmelsrand ein heftiger Bürgerkrieg. Lage Die Provinz befindet sich im Norden Tamriels. Im Osten grenzt die Region an Morrowind, im Süden an Cyrodiil, im Südwesten an Hammerfell und im Westen an Hochfels. Nordöstlich gelegen findet man die Insel Solstheim, die Schauplatz der DLCs und ist. Im Norden liegt das Geistermeer. Geschichte Himmelsrand ist bei den Nord auch als „altes Königreich“ oder als „Vaterland“ bekannt. Himmelsrand war die erste Region von Tamriel, die von Menschen bevölkert wurde. Die ersten Siedler kamen vom weit nördlich gelegenen Kontinent Atmora über das Meer der Geister. Das Datum dieser Ansiedlung ist unbekannt, jedoch fand sie noch vor dem Aufblühen der heutigen elfischen Zivilisation statt. Merethische Ära Ysgramor, der heute legendär ist, führte eine Expedition nach Himmelsrand an, welches sie damals wegen der zahlreichen dort lebenden „Mereth“ nannten. Ysgramor landete angeblich erst beim Kap Hsaarik, der nördlichsten Spitze Himmelsrands, wobei sie damals den Legenden nach vor dem in Atmora tobenden Bürgerkrieg flohen. Sie waren jedoch nicht die ersten Menschen, die in Tamriel ankamen; die Proto-Cyrodiil, Vorfahren der Bretonen, und einige Menschen in Morrowind gab es schon vor ihnen. Die Nord waren jedoch die einzigen, die in keiner Region eine durchgehend friedliche Beziehung zu den Elfen fanden. 3Ä 344 wurde herausgefunden, dass sich die ersten Menschen um MÄ800-1000 in Hammerfell, Hochfels und Cyrodiil niederließen. Für eine lange Zeit verlief die Beziehung zwischen den Menschen und den damaligen Schneeelfen (heutige Falmer) relativ friedlich. Die Nord lebten im heutigen Winterfeste und erbauten dort die prächtige Stadt Saarthal. thumb|200px|Ysgramor, der Anführer der Fünfhundert Gefährten Allerdings machte sich unter den Falmern die Befürchtung breit, dass die Nord mit ihrer für elfische Verhältnisse kurzen Lebenserwartung und ihren schnellen Reproduktionszyklen (höhere Geburtszahlen) die elfische Zivilisation schon bald verdrängen könnten, wenn man dieses Problem nicht im Auge behalten würde. Zu dieser Zeit sahen die Elfen die Menschen als primitive, tierartige Rasse an, und es stellte für sie keine große moralische Hürde dar, die Ausbreitung dieser zerstörerischen, invasiven Spezies zu verhindern. Die Elfen zerstörten die Stadt Saarthal in einer Nacht, die später als Nacht der Tränen bezeichnet wurde, als sie von dem Objekt, das die Atmorer entdeckten und geheim gehalten hatten, erfuhren. Nur Ysgramor und seine beiden Söhne konnten diesem Blutbad zurück nach Atmora entfliehen. Jahre später kehrte Ysgramor gemeinsam mit einer Armee, die als die Fünfhundert Gefährten bekannt wurde, nach Himmelsrand zurück und bekämpften die Falmer in der späten Merethischen Ära, wobei die Waffen der Menschen durch den mächtigen Ahzidal verzaubert wurden. In der bekannten Schlacht von Moesring, der letzten Schlacht der Nord und der Falmer auf Solstheim, als die Nord die Falmer so gut wie besiegten, erschien plötzlich der Schneeprinz. Dieser schenkte den Schneeelfen neue Hoffnung. Ysgramor und seine Gefährten hatten die Schneeelfen nämlich bereits aus Himmelsrand vertrieben und wollten dies auch auf der Insel tun. Der Schneeprinz war ein begnadeter Kämpfer und tötete einige der Mächtigsten der Nord: Ulfgi Ambossfaust, Strom der Weiße, Freida Eichenstab und Heimdall der Rasende. Die Schlacht verlief dann zugunsten der Elfen, bis der Prinz jedoch Jofrior tötete, denn Finna, dessen zwölfjährige Tochter, sah dies mit an und warf voller Wut ein Schwert auf den Prinzen, das seine Brust durchbohrte. Nach diesem Vorfall konnten die Nord die Schneeelfen letztlich doch besiegen. Nicht lange danach wurde auch der gesamte Krieg gewonnen und die Zivilisation der Elfen zerstört. Nachdem die Elfen vertrieben waren, wurden die Fünfhundert Gefährten alle zu Rittern geschlagen; in der folgenden Ysgramor-Dynastie. Die Gefährten teilten sich in zwei Gruppen, die ihren eigenen Weg in dem Land finden sollten. Die Armee von Jeek von dem Fluss, die Mannschaft von Jorrvaskr, wanderten umher, bis sie die Himmelsschmiede fanden, die sogar älter als die Schneeelfen war. Sie war so alt wie Nirn, obgleich ihr der Name erst später zufiel. Sie „war ein Überbleibsel der Bemühungen der Götter, ein Paradies in Mundus zu erschaffen, vor Lorkhans Zerbrechen.“ Daraufhin wurde eine Stadt um Jorrvaskr erbaut: Weißlauf im gleichnamigen Fürstentum.Lieder der Rückkehr, Band VII Ysgramors Gruppe jedoch wandte sich nach Osten, zum Meer, wo sie auf das Hügelgrab von Yngol stießen, dem Sohn des mächtigen Ysgramor, der durch die Launen von Kyne gefallen war und nicht durch den Verrat der Elfen. Seine Augen richteten sich nach Süden, wo ein Fluss auf das Meer traf, und er verfügte, dass er und die Mannschaft der Ylgermet dort eine große Stadt errichten würden, zum Gedenken an den Ruhm der Menschheit, auf dass er von seinem Palast stets auf den Hügel blicken könne, der die letzte Ruhestätte seines geliebten Sohnes war. So wurde Windhelm erbaut.Lieder der Rückkehr, Band XIX Mit der Ankunft der Atmora brachten sie auch ihre Kultur und Religion mit. Sie verehrten Tiergötter, wobei der Drache der Hauptgott war. Es gab Drachenpriester, die die Unterherrscher darstellten, sowohl in Atmora als auch in Himmelsrand. Doch dann rebellierten die Menschen gegen die Unterdrückung der Drachen. Zunächst starben Tausende, doch später entschied sich Kyne dazu, der Menschheit zu helfen. Sie gab Paarthurnax die Aufgabe, die Menschheit den Weg der Stimme zu lehren. So schafften es die Menschen schließlich, die Drachen und deren Priester zu besiegen, sodass diese entweder starben oder sich im Untergrund versteckten, genau wie der Drachenkult. Erste Ära Die letzten Anhänger des Drachenkultes, darunter Rahgot, wurden vertrieben oder getötet. Die Falmer blieben noch innerhalb der Grenzen Himmelsrands, bis König Harald, der Dreizehnte der Ysgramor-Dynastie, zu Beginn der Ersten Ära an die Macht kam. König Harald erklärte Himmelsrand, welches bis dahin noch zu Atmora zählte, außerdem für unabhängig. König Vrage, der Enkel von Harald, startete dann letztendlich die Ausbreitung, die zum Ersten Kaiserreich der Menschen führen sollte. Innerhalb von 50 Jahren unter seiner Macht beherrschten die Nord schon bald ganz Himmelsrand sowie Teile von Hochfels, Cyrodiil und der Länder der Dunmer in Morrowind. Die Übernahme von Morrowind verlief teilweise blutig, weshalb das Chimer-Dwemer-Königreich von Resdayn erschaffen wurde, um die Nord aus ihrem Land zu vertreiben, was während der ersten Schlacht am Roten Berg auch gelang. Die Macht der Nord hielt lange Zeit an, bis es nach dem Tod König Borgas zu Streitigkeiten kam, die zu einem desaströsen Krieg führten. Währenddessen spalteten sich Hochfels, Cyrodiil und Morrowind ohne großen Widerstand von den Nord ab. Der Krieg endete erst durch einen Pakt der jeweiligen Stammesführer, woraufhin Olaf Ein-Auge zum Großkönig gekrönt wurde. Viele Nord wanderten während der kaiserlichen Invasion nach Bruma aus, aus Angst, sonst getötet zu werden. Deshalb erinnert der Baustil von Bruma stark an die nordische Architektur. Dritte Ära Während der Oblivion-Krise erschienen in ganz Tamriel Oblivion-Tore. Sie befanden sich hauptsächlich in Cyrodiil, doch trotzdem gab es sie auf dem ganzen Kontinent. Vierte Ära Wegen des Ausbrechens des Roten Bergs auf Vvardenfell flohen viele Dunmer nach Himmelsrand und die meisten ließen sich an der nächstgelegenen Stadt, Windhelm, nieder. Der Großkönig überließ den Elfen außerdem die Insel Solstheim. thumb|250px|Die Banner der Kaiserlichen Legion (links) und der Sturmmäntel (rechts) 4Ä 174 übernahmen einige Abgeschworene die Stadt Markarth. Doch der Kaiser kämpfte zu dem Zeitpunkt in Cyrodiil gegen den Aldmeri-Bund im Großen Krieg, weshalb die Stadt so gut wie ungeschützt verblieb. Die Abgeschworenen bauten ein eigenes Reich in Reach auf. 4Ä 176 jedoch wurde Markarth von Nord-Milizen unter der Führung von Ulfric Sturmmantel zurückerobert. Die verbliebenen wurden erst von jetzt an „Abgeschworene“ genannt und schworen Rache an den Menschen von Reach. Ein Bügerkrieg brach in Himmelsrand aus, wobei die Rebellion von Sturmmantel angeführt wurde. Während die Nord für ihre alten Bräuche und die Anbetung von Talos kämpften, wollten die Kaiserlichen unter Einfluss der Thalmor Himmelsrand für sich beanspruchen. Aufgrund der dadurch erfüllten Prophezeiung erschienen in Himmelsrand wieder Drachen. Der erste Drache wurde in Helgen gesichtet und seinen Angriff überlebten nur wenige, darunter das letzte Drachenblut. Geographie thumb|250px Himmelsrand ist die am nördlichsten gelegene Provinz Tamriels. Sie grenzt im Westen an Hochfels, im Südwesten an Hammerfell, gefolgt von Cyrodiil im Süden sowie Morrowind im Osten. Himmelsrand bietet viele verschiedene Arten von Terrain, es gibt also keinen Grund, zu befürchten, das ganze Land bestehe nur aus Schneelandschaften. So finden sich im klimatisch begünstigten Süden unter anderem Nadel- und Laubwälder, sowie Bergketten und große Tundraflächen. Im Allgemeinen herrschen zumeist kalte Temperaturen vor, da die umliegenden Bergregionen mildere Luftströmungen abblocken und somit das nasskalte Wetter begünstigen. Himmelsrand ist auch topographisch eine der rausten Gegenden des Kontinents und bietet, neben den mitunter höchsten Gipfeln Tamriels, einer davon der Hals der Welt, auch zahlreiche Klippen, Höhlen, Schluchten sowie Eis- und Gletscherebenen. Aufgrund der nördlichen Breite lassen sich in Himmelsrand oft deutlich ausgeprägte Polarlichter beobachten. Gliederung thumb|250px Schon lange Zeit ist Himmelsrand in verschiedene Fürstentümer aufgeteilt, die alle von jeweils einem Jarl regiert werden. Es gibt insgesamt neun von ihnen: Winterfeste Haafingar, Weißlauf, Pale, Hjaalmarsch, Ostmarsch, Falkenring, Reach und Rift. In jedem herrscht ein eher eigenes Klima. Zeitweise gehörte auch die Insel Solstheim zu Himmelsrand. 4Ä 16 gab der Großkönig von Himmelsrand die Insel jedoch den Dunmern, damit diese eine Zuflucht hatten, nachdem der Rote Berg ausgebrochen war. Wirtschaft thumb|250px|Das Logo der Ost-Kaiserlichen Handelsgesellschaft Himmelsrand ist eine reiche und mächtige Provinz. Innerhalb der Provinz war schon immer die Stadt Einsamkeit eine der reichsten und einflussreichsten Gemeinden. Dort befindet sich auch der Sitz der Ost-Kaiserlichen Handelsgesellschaft. Innerhalb von Himmelsrand gewann Einsamkeit zusätzlich an Macht, da die Gegend einen Großteil der Nordküste kontrolliert. An den Häfen von Himmelsrand wird reger Handel mit anderen Ländern unternommen. Innerhalb des Landes wird Viehzucht, Ackerbau, Forstbau und Pelzjagd betrieben. Im südlichen Gebirge sind vereinzelt Pässe zu anderen Ländern vorzufinden. Städte Jedes Fürstentum gehört einer Fraktion im Bürgerkrieg an und hat eine eigene Hauptstadt: Jede Stadt ist bekannt für eigene Handelsgüter, so handelt Markarth beispielsweise mit Erzen. Die Architektur der Städte unterscheidet sich stark und ist von der jeweiligen Geschichte geprägt. Des Weiteren gibt es einige kleinere Dörfer und Siedlungen. Politik Jedes der neun Fürstentümer wird von einem Jarl verwaltet. Dieser unterstützt entweder das Kaiserreich oder die Sturmmäntel. Der Jarl verfügt über einen Hofstaat, der aus einem Vogt (enger Verwalter und Berater), seinem Huscarl (Leibwache des Jarl) und einem Hofzauberer besteht. Außerdem ist dem jeweiligen Fürstentum ein Legat oder Offizier der jeweiligen Partei zugeteilt. Alle Jarls wählen demokratisch für eine gewisse Zeit einen Großkönig, der als oberster Befehlshaber und Vertreter von Himmelsrand angesehen wird. Galerie Ruined Fort.jpg Skyrim World.jpg Hut.jpg Mountain Forest Path.jpg Lake Waterfall.jpg Lake Mountains.jpg Skyrim World 2.jpg Skyrim World 3.jpg Mountains of Skyrim.jpg Northern Coast Aurora Panorama.jpg Extra (40).jpg Extra (32).jpg Extra (38).jpg Extra (27).jpg Extra (37).jpg|Created by Niko95 Templeofmara.jpg Game (120).jpg Game (114).jpg Game (113).jpg Extra (30 ).jpg Game (106).jpg Game (136).jpg Game (135).jpg Waisenhaus Ehrenhall..png 2012-02-13 00002.jpg Alchemistenhüttengarten.jpg Honrichsee..jpg 2012-01-03 00069.jpg 2012-01-03 00071.jpg 2012-01-03 00074.jpg Falkenring overview.jpg Mühle.jpg 2012-01-03 00334.jpg 2011-12-08 00001.jpg Weißfluss Flusswald.jpg Weißfluss kask.jpg 2012-01-03 00053.jpg 2012-01-13 00035.jpg 2012-02-07 00001.jpg 2012-01-07 00002.jpg Skyrim Artwork I.jpg Skyrim Artwork X.jpg Skyrim Artwork VII.jpg Skyrim Artwork IX.jpg Skyrim Artwork.jpg Skyrim Artwork III.jpg Hals der Welt Artwork.jpg Hals der Welt.jpg Geistermeer.jpg Karten Map of skyrim bintoenglish.jpg Skyrim-weltkarte-3781x2916.jpg Quellen be:Скайрым en:Skyrim es:Skyrim fr:Bordeciel id:Skyrim it:Skyrim ja:Skyrim nl:Skyrim no:Skyrim pl:Skyrim pt:Skyrim ru:Скайрим sv:Skyrim uk:Скайрім Kategorie:Provinzen Tamriels Kategorie:Skyrim Kategorie:Skyrim: Orte Kategorie:Lore: Orte